SPC01
is the 1st episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 342nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. This episode foucuses on Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade transforming into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm for the first time. Synopsis Under a clear blue sky, the annual music festival in Major Land was being held. Amidst cheers, Hummy, the Fairy of Songs, mounted the stage. Just as Hummy was about to sing the Melody of Happiness, a song that promises happiness to the world and peace to everyone, Mephisto, along with his minions, Siren and Trio the Minor, appeared, bringing along darkness. Snatching up the Legendary Score on which the Melody of Happiness was written, Mephisto and his minions rewrote the score into the Melody of Sadness. To protect the Legendary Score, Aphrodite immediately scattered the Score's notes into the human world. Siren and Trio the Minor set off to the human world to chase after the notes. Hummy, told by Aphrodite to search for the notes, left for the human world as well. Aphrodite told Hummy about fighting warriors who live in the human world; the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure--- At that moment, in the playing field of Private Aria Academy, Hojo Hibiki, with her catchphrase "I'm betting my pride as a woman on this!", victoriously landed a soccer goal. Hungry, the Soccer Club helper headed over to the Sweets Club to snitch some cake. However, she was caught by Sweets Club member Minamino Kanade, who commented on Hibiki's "bad manners", rousing her to anger. The other students were shocked at Hibiki and Kanade, who bicker whenever they see each other. Though they were like this now, they used to be best friends who played together everyday when they were kids. After they went their separate ways, both Hibiki and Kanade felt regret about quarrelling. Alone, Hibiki went to the Concert Hall where she used to spend time with Kanade. There, she met a mysterious girl, Ellen. With stinging words, Ellen swayed Hibiki's heart, then, seeing the G Clef residing in Hibiki, Ellen reverted suddenly to her cat form to steal it. Hibiki tried to escape, but were surrounded by Trio the Minor. At this moment, Hummy appeared along with the Fairy Tones, and somehow started bickering with Siren. Looking at Siren and Hummy, Hibiki was reminded of herself and Kanade. Just then, Kanade appeared, holding a record. That record was a precious one, holding memories for the two of them. Spotting a note sitting on the record, Siren charged up the record, turning it into a Negatone. Hibiki and Kanade were shocked to see their precious record turned into a monster. With their feelings united, the G Clefs in their hearts started to glow. Shouting in harmony "We won't forgive this!", their Cure Modules appeared and they transformed into Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm! However, due to their shock at suddenly becoming Pretty Cure, the two could do nothing but run away from the Negatone's attacks. Unable to unite as Pretty Cure, the two started to bicker again. Major Events *Mephisto steals the Legendary Score. *The Notes of the Legendary Score are scattered to the winds. *Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade become Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm for the first time. Trivia *"Nyapu" from the episode title comes from the word "nyan" which is the Japanese equivalent of "meow". Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Kurokawa Ellen / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Secondary Characters *Aphrodite *Nishijima Waon *Higashiyama Seika Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪